Spencer's Girl
by MelloYellowGirl
Summary: Maggie has been dating Spencer for a few months now. With things getting more serious it seems the right time to start meeting the families. Possibly a stand alone. Might make into a mini series. Slight crossover with Brooklyn 99.


RING RING.

"Ok class, remember the Maths and English homework set for Monday. And I want parents signatures on each exercise ok? Just to let me know they've read over what you've done. Oh and remember to have a fun weekend!"

I call out over the hustle and bustle of my students gathering their belongings.

"Bye Miss Peralta!"

A few of the children say as they wave me farewell. I wave back with a smile on my face. As the last little cherub make their way out of the classroom, I start to back up myself, making sure to gather all of my marking and place it into my backpack. The kids weren't the only one with homework.

RING RING. RING RING.

Oh my phone... It's Spencer.

"Hey Sweetheart, how you doing?"

I answer cheerily. It's been about two days since I've heard from him. He got a case, said it was bad so he probably wouldn't get anytime to call. I get it, even if it makes me a little sad. I miss him but hopefully after our last talk I'll get to see him more often if we follow the plan.

"Hey. I'm good, you?"

His voice is softer than normal, he must be with his team.

"I'm good too. School just let out so I'm about to head home."

I speaker quieter, not wanting to get him into trouble if he's still at work.

"That's great. I've just landed so thought I'd call. You don't have any plans for tonight do you?"

I can't help the smile on my face. I pause for a second just to put my backpack on and start to head out of the school as I talk.

"Nope! I always keep Friday nights free for you. What you thinking Batman?"

I have a bounce to my step. I can't help it.

"Well... Rossi was thinking of having a dinner tonight with everyone, a-and he asked if I wanted to bring you along."

I abruptly stop in my tracks and freeze. He wants me to meet his friends tonight?! I mean I did say I want to meet them, but this isn't much notice. I hadn't even realized Spencer told them about me. He mentioned that his team are all profilers and they have a bad habit of jumping the gun. Protective is the term he used. He was scared that their intense personalities would scare me away. Neither me or Spencer did well in large group events. There is a reason I teach 8 year olds...

"M-Maggie? I-If you don't want to-"

"N-No! That's fine. I-I just didn't realize you had told your team about us..."

I try not to stutter but my nervous come through.

"Well, this case was a little hard for me. All the woman... they um... were brunettes with... with blue eyes, so... I um, guess they noticed I was a little distracted."

Oh... well that makes sense. Now I feel bad for questioning him.

"Sorry Honey, that must have been hard. Tonight will be fine. I'll still make my way home first though to get ready. Is this a casual affair or should I wear a dress?"

I can hear his sigh of relief from the other end of the phone.

"I'd say a dress, but then again I'm biased."

I let out a chuckle at his comment.

"I'll pick you up ok? Say about... 7?"

I nod and make a sound of agreement. With a quiet goodbye, we hang up and I continue on my way home. Ok... you can do this. Just meeting his team. I mean I've met his mum and she seemed to like me. Though being a teacher seemed to get me a lot of brownie points. That and my eyes. Apparently my eyes show that I've got a good soul. At least that's what Diana said. Though there was only one of her, this is gonna be a room full of strangers. I quicken my pace home and pull out my phone again. It rings a few beeps then...

"Yello Chica, what's up? You still at school?"

Willow answers.

"No sorry. Spencer called as I was packing up so I wanted to hurry hime but..."

"But?"

"Well, he wants me to meet his team and I don't know what to wear! Can you help me?"

I ask. I hear her laugh at me.

"Sure. What to do is facetime when you get home ok?"

"Ok, talk to you soon."

"Bye."

Three hours later and an hour facetime talk with Willow. We have settled on a skirt and blouse over a dress. The skirt is black with a slight shimmer to the material. It pops out like a bell skirt. I shove a black petticoat underneath it to help keep its shape. Black stocking and dollie shoes on my feet. Then on my top half I have a white long sleeve blouse that I tuck into the skirt. I stare at the mirror in front of me with a frown. There are buttons right up to my neck. I undo the top three. Do I leave them or...?

DING DONG.

Oh, that'll be Spencer! I'm quick to make my way to the front door to my apartment. Guess I'll just leave the buttons undone. I swing the door open with a smile. Standing there is my tall lanky boyfriend. I quick to hug him. He tenses on contact, but then relaxes and returns it.

"I missed you."

I mutter into his chest. He takes a deep breath and squeezes me tighter.

"I missed you too."

We hold the hug for another moment then break away.

"I'm ready, just let me grab my jacket and purse ok?"

I don't give him time to answer. I dash back in, grab what I need then return to his side. Spencer eyes me up and down while I lock the front door.

"W-What?"

I stutter out and tilt my head. Why is he staring at me? I-Is there something on my face?

"You look beautiful..."

He breaths out and my face lights up.

"T-Thank you. You look very handsome too..."

Now it is his turn to blush. He takes my hands and leads me down to his car. This means a lot to me. I know Spencer is a germiphobio. Touching people isn't really his thing, neither is it for me to be honest. With kids its different, but with adults... I've always been a bit socially awkward and don't like strangers in my bubble. I have a bad tendency to cling to people when I get worked up. I used to do it with my older brother when we were younger and since I've meet Spencer... He noticed my social anxiety early on in the relationship and has been nothing but understanding about it. So when we finally arrived at Rossi's place...

"You'll be fine. They're gonna love you don't worry."

Spencer whispers these reassurances to me once we got out the car. I take a shaky breath and then smile up at him, but I don't know what to say... he knows them better but... I try to steady my breathing but even I am aware of its unevenness so obviously the trained profiler picks up on it. Spencer links our hands together and walks just a step in front of me. This way when we get to the door is body is partly shielding me from it. This helps. I offer him a small smile and nod. He then pushes the doorbell. After a few moments, an older man, about ages with my father, opens the door.

"Reid! Glad you could make it!"

Spencer shifts his weight to the other foot, causing me to be reveled to the man.

"And you must be Maggie! It's nice to finally meet you!"

He is very cheerful with his words, they seem genuine. The man steps forward to shake my hand. I let go of Spencer and and step forward to meet it. However instead of shaking it he takes it and kisses the back of it. Oh my... I can feel the heat radiating off my cheeks. Spencers hand makes it's way to rest on my lower back, bringing my attention back to him for a split second and allowing me to calm myself down.

"I-It's lovely to meet you too. It's Rossi, right?"

I ask to double check but Spencer talks about his team a lot. I'm sure the old Italian American man is Rossi.

"Please call me David."

Well isn't he a charmer. I offer him a small smile and nod to his request. David then steps aside and gestures us in. Oh my God... Spencer mentioned his house was big, but it's not a house at all! It's more like a manor. I can't help but quack a little as we maneuver around into the lounge, where five more people are. They immediately stop talking and all eyes are on me. I feel like a deer caught in headlights. Before I can even introduce myself, a bubbly looking blond rushes forward to me. She takes my hands and is in my face. I automatically take a step back but Spencer is quick to step forward and gently hold me by the shoulders. It's subtle. To the untrained eye it just looks like he is being affectionate, but I am sure to the room full of profilers they are picking up on my nerves and shyness.

"You must be Maggie! It's so good to meet you! I can't believe the good doctor hid someone as cute as you for six months! Though I suppose it wouldn't be hard, you're so small compare to the BFG!"

She rambles so quickly I'm almost unsure of what she says to me.

"Garcia..."

Spencer lets out a low warning to the blond and she immediately backs up.

"Oh! Sorry! Space right? I'm just so excited!"

Garica is physically jumping with joy and those behind her are trying to stifle their laughter.

"I-It's ok. Really. It's Penelope right? Or do you prefer G-Garica?"

Without really thinking, I start to play with my grandmothers ring.

"You! My cute little lolita can call me Penelope!"

Again I nod in response and then turn my attention onto the rest of the room.

"So... if you don't already know, I'm Maggie. Well, it's Margret actually, b-but I've always been called Maggie."

Argh I need to stop rambling, they probably already know that.

"U-Um... let me guess. You must be Hotch right?"

I step away from Spencer and offer my hand out to the next closest person to me, which happened to be a black haired man in a suit. His face is naturally stern but he smiles when I offer my hand. He meets it.

"Yes, though feel free to call me that or Aaron. It's nice to finally meet you Maggie."

I nod and move over to the next person. It is another blond member of the team meaning this must be...

"Jennifer? But you prefer JJ..."

I add the last bit quickly when I remember this. Spencer is particularly close to JJ from what he's told me.

"Yes, it's lovely to meet you Maggie."

She pulls me into a hug. I tense in response then awkwardly return it. When we break away, the dark haired woman steps forward. She smiles at me knownly and offers her hand. Part of me is happy she's responded positively to my discomfort, but I'm frustrated she noticed it when I've tried not to show it.

"Emily."

I say her name with a smile and she simply nods back. I think I'm gonna like Emily. Lastly, a handsome man steps forward with a large grin on his face.

"And last, but certainly not least, Derek Morgan."

I laugh a little when I say his name. He hugs me but I see it coming this time and don't tense much.

"Well I hope Pretty Boy hasn't been saying anything bad about us."

He breaks the hug and I take a small step back while laughing.

"Nothing bad... though your prank wars could put my class to shame."

I add the last bit as an after thought. Derek laughs out aloud.

"Yeah, well did Pretty Boy mention that he started them?"

I turn my focus onto my giant of a boyfriend who is awkwardly shifting from side to side.

"Why am I not surprised?"

I ask with a smile. Spencer shrugs his shoulder innocently.

"Would you like a drink? I have a good red from Italy. Spencer said you're a Merlot girl?"

David ends his statement more like a question.

"O-Oh, yes please. Merlot's are a favorite but I can take a Shaiz too. Just not Sauvgeian."

"No?"

David says while gesturing me to continue and follow. I spare a quick glance to Spencer who nods at me to go. I follow in the Italian mans footstep as he leads me to his kitchen.

"Too smokey. I expect that in my food not my alcohol."

David smiles back at me.

"My dear, I think we are going to get on very well."

Dinner went off without a hitch. The focus was actually off me. They ended up discussing work and then their plans for the weekend. We made our way back through to the lounge. I sit on one of the couches with Spencer on one end of me and Penelope the other end. I relax into Spencer as I cradle my third glass of wine. I can feel the buzz, making me feel less nervous and more warm. I'll need to nurse this glass. I get a gabby drunk sometimes and I don't need to be giving the room full of profilers a show.

"So Maggie, where are you from?"

It was Emily that had asked the question. I'm a little surprised that she moved the limelight onto me but understand. They want to get to know me, though I'm pretty sure Penelope may have already googled me from what Spencer has told me about her.

"I grew up with my mum and brother in Brooklyn. They still stay there. I moved up here for work."

I say then take a small sip of my wine. Spencer gently squeezes my side.

"You teach at a local elementary school correct?"

I nod at David.

"What does your mother and brother do?"

Hotch asks. I notice he avoided using the word 'parents' and I am glad. Really don't want to talk about my father.

"My mum works as an art teacher at a middle school and my brother is a detective with the NYPD."

"Ah, so you followed in your mothers footsteps."

Hotch says. I shrug a little.

"I guess... She always encouraged me to do what I wanted. I wanted to be an artist when I was little. Maybe it was because of her... She always smiled when I showed her one of my pictures."

"Why didn't you become an artist then?"

It was Derek who spoke up. I laugh a little nervously while swirling my wine in my glass. Suddenly my glass is the most interesting thing in the room.

"I... W-Well, I'm not really that-"

My stutters are cut off by Spencer, who has been unusually quiet till now.

"You're amazing! You're the most talented drawer I've ever met! That's actually how we met."

Spencer then turns his attention onto the room. I can see Penelope twitching from excitement in her seat.

"Oh! You have to tell us the story!"

She chimes. I tense up and lean forward. Shaking my head as I did so.

"N-No! No! No one wants to hear that story!"

I say with a slight undertone of panic.

"I-I think it's cute."

Spencer mutters while looking off to the side. Penelope squeals at this.

"I-I sound like your stalker!"

I shout. Derek laughs.

"Ok now we gotta hear this!"

He exclaims. I look pleadingly to Spencer but he just shrugs his shoulders. Damn.

"F-Fine... I go to the park near central plaza a lot. I like drawing people and its interesting to people watch and find someone to draw you know? Well... I noticed Spencer playing chess with some of the kids there. He was teaching them how to play. I thought it was nice how he took his time to do that. I started drawing him the third time I saw him there, but he got called away before I could finish. Luckily for me he came back the following weekend and I was able to make good progress with the drawing. What I didn't know is he noticed me watching me him a while back... Damn FBI training..."

I mutter the last bit under my breath and glance off to the side. Once I've taken a breath I continue the story.

"... Well, he approached me, but... I was so focused on my drawing I didn't hear him and..."

I trail off. God my face is on fire. This is so embarrassing.

"She jumped, dropping her sketch pad and pencils."

Spencer finished my sentence with a sheepish smile.

"I can't believe I even screamed..."

I hide my face in my hands at my admission. Spencer moves his hand to rub my back.

"It was more of a squeal really, it was cute..."

He trails off.

"It was not cute at all! I made such an ass of myself. I still to this day have no idea why you asked me out for coffee after that."

I laugh out aloud in a failed attempt to hide my embarrassment. I risk a look around the room. Penelope is physically swooning at the story. JJ is laughing softly and Emily has the decency to use her hand to stifle her laugh. Hotch is smiling at us, David and Derek are smirking.

"I-I asked you out because you looked beautiful and I wanted to see the end results of the drawing."

I look to the floor to avoid Spencers gaze.

"W-Well, you have it now..."

I mutter out.

"That is the cutest story I have ever heard!"

Penelope finally bursts and I jump back into Spencer when she does so.

"A-Actually... I don't have it..."

My eyes sharply turn onto Spencer and I pull away from him slightly. He... he gave away my picture? My stomach swirls again, but this time it's painful. His face lights up with panic at the realization he has hurt me.

"W-Well when we when to see my mom, s-she asked me to let her keep it!"

He stutters out quickly.

"Y-Your mom has it?"

I ask softly. He nods. My body relaxes again and the swirls turn from painful to happy.

"O-Oh."

That's all I can say to that. I'm embarrassed now for over reacting. I blame the wine.

"Wait you've met his mother already?"

JJ can't keep the shock out her voice and it's hard not to take it in a bad way. I look down and stutter to come back with an answer.

"Well that would make sense. You're going to visit your family next weekend right Maggie? Spencer mentioned it when he requested time off."

Hotch spoke up and turns the attention onto himself. I sigh in relief and nod in response.

"Y-Yeah. My brother mentioned last month he had some time off coming up. He usually gets forced to take his vacation days, but he has a new girlfriend he wants me to meet so he volunteerly took them off this time. I thought that'd be a good time to ask Spencer if he had time to come meet them too. That way he isn't the only newbie."

I laugh out.

"And since I was meeting your family, I-I thought you would want to come meet my mom. I was going to visit her that weekend anyways and she knew about you."

Spencer had been very up front with our relationship to his mother. I on the other hand...

"See, you're mom is understanding. Mine is over bearing, not as much as my brother though. I've only had one other boyfriend and that didn't end so well. When Jake found out Eric had been cheating on me, he came up to campus and had his dorm checked for drugs. They actually found some and he spent the night in a police cell."

I try to hide my smile but the story is funny even if it borderline illegal.

"Do they know you are bringing Spencer?"

"Oh! Yeah, when Hotch gave Spencer the time off, I told Jake about him and he said he can't wait to meet you. So... that's good!"

I turn my attention to my boyfriend at the end of my sentence. He nods at me but I can tell he can sees through me. I love my brother but he is a very protective and ... touchy feely person. I don't know exactly how he'll get on with Spencer or how I will get on with Amy. Spencer glances to his watch.

"Woah! It's already midnight!"

"Really? I need to go home to relief Jacks babysitter."

Hotch immediately stands up and start to gather his belongings.

"We should head too."

Spencer says to me and I nod, getting up first to then allow him to follow. The girls offer to exchange numbers and I am quick to agree. With a couple of more awkward hugs and goodbyes, we make it back to the car. Spencer opens the passenger side for me first. The second he closes the door I physically melt into the chair. As fun as tonight's been, I'm glad it's over. When Spencer gets into the car, he glances to me before starting the car.

"Do... Do you want to come back to mine tonight?"

Spencers hands re-grips the steering wheel. His eyes glance between the road and myself. For a profiler he isn't very good at hiding his feelings.

"I... I'd like that."

I whisper softly. He smiles then fully focuses on the road ahead.

"So, how did you think that went?"

Spencer is casual in his approach to this subject.

"Your family is nice."

With that simple statement, Spencer seems content and the rest of the journey to Spencers place is meet with a comfortable silence.


End file.
